


Seven Deadly Sins

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Pride</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pride

Title: Pride

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: Future AkiHika

Rating: G

Warnings: Slight Angst

Word Count: 257

Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it.

Notes: Hikaru POV. Written for the Seven Deadly Sins: Pride challenge at the Stages of Love LJ community. This piece is the first of seven. How I managed only 257 words, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep them that short… we'll see…

 **Pride**

There are very few things I've done that I can honesty say I am proud of in my life. There are quite a few more things that I can say I'm ashamed of.

I'm ashamed of the way I first looked at Go and the comments I made about taking titles for money. I did not understand that Go transcended all superficial possessions. I'm ashamed of pushing Akari out of my life. She was my best friend and I sometimes feel as if I almost ruined something very special. I'm ashamed of the way I treated Sai. He was in my life for such a short time, and now I cannot make it up to him, though I somehow know he understands. He always did.

But that is neither here nor there. I cannot change it now.

I began to realize my mistakes, and to atone for them, I decided to move forward.

It started with becoming an Insei. That was my first real accomplishment in the Go world. It brought me one step closer to Touya. Then came the Pro Exam, and after that, the Hokuto Cup. I've been playing Touya almost everyday for a year; something many Go players would envy. I have accomplishments in the Go world that I never could have hoped for before.

And today, I can hold my head up with pride. Today, people took notice of me. Today, my rival realized that I have finally caught up to him.

Today, I beat Touya Akira for the first time without Sai.


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Envy

Title: Envy

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: AkiHika

Rating: G

Word Count: 313

Notes: Hikaru POV. Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Stages of Love LJ community Challenge: Envy.

 **Envy**

Touya Akira is an amazing person. He has determination, strength and talent running through his veins. He shines in everything he does, and his dedication is more than admirable. People can't help but take notice wherever he goes.

He has more than his share of admirers. People look up to the cool, collected Touya 5-dan. Many people enter the Go world striving to become his rival.

They are disappointed when they find they are no match for him. They could never be his rival. Can't they see? It's only me. It always has been. No one can take that away from me. I refuse to let them.

But still, I also envy Touya. Level-headed and both loved and feared, he is considered the star of the rising Go world. Slowly, I am being recognized, but to many, Touya still stands alone.

I envy that spotlight.

It's not that I want to take it from him. It's just that Touya is always compared to his father and to Ogata. They say Touya is on his way to being on the same level as the highest players in the Go world.

I don't want them to say that. I want them to say that Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru are on the same level. I want them to recognize that we rise together. I envy the spotlight only because Touya's alone in it. I want to be part of it. I want to be part of him.

It's me that he loses his cool façade with. It's me who he runs from. It's me who fills his afternoons. It's been about both of us since I came to the Go world.

When will they recognize that there is no him without me; that there is no me without him? We are the future. Together, we will make history. We cannot thrive alone.

I need him.


	3. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wrath

Title: Wrath

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: AkiHika

Rating: G

Word Count: 290

Notes: Hikaru POV. Written for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins Challenge: Wrath.

 **Wrath**

I grit my teeth, gripped my knees and tried not to let the emotion show too much.

"I resign."

I didn't look, but I heard the rustle of my opponent's clothes as they slowly got to their feet, stretched and made their way to the recording card to stamp the win that would move them forward and the stamp that would effectively end my chances at the Honinbou title this year.

The third round was further than before, but not far enough.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Touya walked over to mark his card, and I abruptly stood to leave.

I wasn't good enough yet.

I knew I'd been improving. I'd beaten Touya on a handful of occasions, but still, I could not stay on par with him.

I slipped my shoes on and stared angrily at the wall. I could feel my eyes watering and my fist pounded against the wall in one swift movement.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Touya, stopped halfway between the game room door and the shoe rack, staring bemusedly at me. "Shindou?"

I looked up, staring into his blue-green eyes. They were softer than usual; confused and bewildered, but still with that edge of steel he seems to carry around with him wherever he goes. I wondered what he would look like without that defensive look in his eyes.

I found I really wanted to know.

The silence stretched on, and as the moment turned awkward, I turned and left him standing there without a word.

I had to improve. I had to become his equal.

So he would look at me with eyes that held something in them that left no room for steel.


	4. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Gluttony  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: Future AkiHika  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Slight Angst  
> Word Count: 247  
> Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it.  
> Notes: Akira POV this time. Fourth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

Title: Gluttony  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: Future AkiHika  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Slight Angst  
Word Count: 247  
Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it.  
Notes: Akira POV this time. Fourth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

 **Gluttony**

In the eyes of the Go world, I am still the young prodigy, but it is becoming more and more clear that Shindou shines just as brightly as I do. People ask me if I feel threatened by him and I smile and give a polite reply.

The reality of the matter is that there is nothing polite about my thoughts on Shindou.

We play in our official games, we play in our free evenings at my father's Go Salon, and sometimes we even play late into the night at each other's houses. We play Go more with each other than with everyone else combined. Yet still, I want more.

I've thought it through again and again, but the conclusion is still the same; I can't get enough.

He is working hard to catch up to me, and I use that to my advantage. I monopolize his time and his thoughts, pushing him to fall deeper into our rivalry. I don't want him thinking about other things. I want more of his time, even if there is very little of it left for him.

The intensity I feel through his Go is my lifeline. He pushes me to heights I would never otherwise reach. Each of his moves ignite me, exciting my very being. His Go is a part of me just as mine is a part of him.

He's become an obsession, and something tells me it has to do with more than just his Go.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lust  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: Future AkiHika  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Lustiness!  
> Word Count: 286  
> Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it. Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
> Notes: Akira POV. Fifth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

Title: Lust  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: Future AkiHika  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Lustiness!  
Word Count: 286  
Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it. Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
Notes: Akira POV. Fifth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

 **Lust**

I have always thought of Shindou in terms of a rival and a fellow Go player. He was my adversary, my co-worker in a sense, and at times, something akin to a friend. I've trusted him as the one who would advance my Go to the next level, and as someone who would rise with me to those heights.

None of that could possibly explain how I've been looking at him lately.

The first time it happened, I brushed it off as nothing. But as time went on, the occurrences increased in frequency, and it became harder and harder to ignore.

A slight show of skin when he stood up; a sheen of sweat on a summer day; the soft curve of his neck as he contemplated his next move. These are all things I've become all too keen to notice. And the more I notice, the more I want to see.

I've come to hope for more than I should; to see more skin, to touch his curves, to be the one to make him sweat.

Frankly, it makes my pants uncomfortably tight when I think about it.

I don't know if he's noticed the lingering stares or the way I shift positions whenever he leans in close over the Go board to place a stone. Though I know I shouldn't, I hope he has.

I look up from our graceful pattern of stones and fix him with my piercing gaze, and he holds it.

"Touya?" he questions, and I do not avert my eyes.

"It's your move," I reply sharply, and startled, he places a stone.

Without bothering to think, I place a stone right next to his.

Hane, Shindou. What will you do?


	6. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Greed  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: AkiHika  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Limey lemon  
> Word Count: 751  
> Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it. Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
> Notes: Hikaru POV. Sixth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

Title: Greed  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Pairing: AkiHika  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Limey lemon  
Word Count: 751  
Disclaimer: I own a Go board, but that's about it. Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
Notes: Hikaru POV. Sixth in a series I was writing for the Stages of Love Seven Deadly Sins contest (Which I dropped out of -.-).

 **Greed**

It's been steadily increasing for months. Our games have become more intense, as have the looks that I receive from across the Go board. We play games at almost a frantic pace, and still I come back for more.

But it's not the games I show up for.

It's the lingering looks he gives, the way his breathing increases when I come too close, and what I've only begun to notice recently, the way his pants become just a little too snug when we touch, regardless of how brief.

I've taken to touching him a little more often then necessary.

It is after a day filled with these moments that my resolve breaks. I want more.

He is standing to leave my apartment after a long day of back to back games when my hand catches his. He freezes, his dark eyes locking onto mine in silent question.

And quite suddenly, it's not enough anymore. Monopolizing his time on and off the Go board, being his one and only rival, being the one he looks to when he wants an equal. It's not enough.

I want _more,_ damn it.

Without a word, I pull him close, crushing my mouth against his. I should be more gentle; take it slowly, but I am simply unable to. And with the response I am getting, I don't want to.

His tongue slides across my lips, and I flick mine out to tangle with his. It is long and passionate and better than I ever thought it could be, and I know it should end with this. That anything else would be moving too quickly.

But I don't care.

I slip my fingers under his shirt and run them along his skin, feeling along the muscles in his back. I tug at the fabric, and he allows me to take it off of him in return for my own.

But I am greedy, and a bare chest is not all I want from him tonight.

I'm trying to get us near a wall I can pin him against when we stumble and end up on the floor instead. Not that I'm complaining as my erection presses against his through our pants. His hands are tangled in my hair when I pop the button on his fly. I kiss down his stomach, leaving some dark marks for him to remember this by, and pull his zipper down with my teeth.

By the time I finally get his cock free of its confines, he is panting beneath me. I stroke him lightly before taking the tip into my mouth, suckling softly until I get a cry of pleasure out of him. I smile around his cock and slide down the shaft as much as I can. He gasps.

I pull back slightly and engulf him again slowly, getting my bearings. The moan I get is more than encouraging. My head beings to bob up and down, and my hand goes for my own zipper, releasing my straining erection. I run my fingers over the tip, swirling the dripping liquid across my tip.

Every other breath is a moan now, and he is arching his back, trying to thrust deeper into my mouth. I begin to stroke my own shaft in time with my lips sliding over Touya's cock, and my own groans are stifled by the warm flesh in my mouth.

"Hikaru!" he shouts, and it sounds so good hearing my given name on his lips. His come shoots into my mouth, and I drink it greedily, pumping myself rapidly. I let his softening cock slip from my lips as I come as well, white fluid splattering against the pale skin of Akira's upper thigh.

I crawl back up his body, kissing him lightly before collapsing on top of him. We're both still only wearing half of our clothes, and we are sweaty and sticky, but it doesn't matter. He is warm and comfortable and smells so good that I wouldn't even think of moving right now.

"So…" I say, my face buried in his hair and a smile evident in my voice, "Same time tomorrow?"

I can't see his face, but I can hear the lust in his voice when he replies with, "Of course. I'll return the favor."

I nip at his neck, and I can feel his cock twitch against my hip.

"Or maybe I'll return the favor now."

Perhaps I'm not the only one who's greedy. I could learn to live with that.


End file.
